


Admiration

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphelios Bottom, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Forest Sex, Gay Sex, Implied Relationships, Kayn Top, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Kayn finds himself drawn to his new pupil.
Relationships: Kayn/Aphelios, Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 2 part fanfic series!

“How’s that for training?” Kayn panted, staring at Aphelios.

The Lunar was just as tired as him, gazing at him with glossy eyes of someone ho had been well worn by the fight. Kayn had been working with Aphelios for a while now, Zed believing he could handle the Lunari by himself after he came to the Order seeking someone to help him harness his weapons. Of course, Zed had agreed with the hope that Aphelios would join them. So, now Kayn was assigned to him, teaching Aphelios to use each of his unique weapons that Alune would give him. Kayn grinned, stretching as he leant down and retrieved Rhaast. “That’s enough for today Aphelios,” Kayn added. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

Aphelios nodded, walking after the scythe wielder as Kayn headed for the showers. To say it was awkward to train someone who couldn’t speak would be an understatement. Hell, trying to have a conversation was even worse. Kayn felt like he was hearing himself talk, even when Aphelios could understand him perfectly. He frowned, glancing over his shoulder at Aphelios. He wondered what the man would say if he could still speak. As they got to the showers, Kayn set Rhaast aside, going to grab towels for them. He tossed the man a towel, before going to wash down. 

As he stripped down in the shower, setting his clothes aside nd turning on the water he started to relax. It was one of the few times he could without his Master needing something, or him having to go put the younger puppies of the Order in their place. The overall work in itself was tedious, but Kayn wouldn’t have it any other way. He sighed softly, the warm water easing his tense, achy muscles. His mind wandered, wondering what Master Zed might need from him tonight, and if Aphelios really felt okay where he was now. He frowned slightly as he washed his long ebony hair. He could only wonder what he was thinking.

—-

After his shower, Kayn stepped out in just a towel that hung low around his waist. Droplets of water clung to his pale skin and dripped from his hair onto both his body and the floor. He went to grab his dirty clothes, but paused upon noticing someone else. It was Aphelios, towel hung loosely around his waist as he smoothed out his hair back into its normal fashion. Kayn’s breath caught in his throat. He hated to admit, but Aphelios was quite attractive. Body lean, but still he could see the muscle ripple beneath skin with each movement. It was clear he was quite strong, and Kayn found it very hard not to stare. He’d seen other men, hell, he’d seen how his own Master looked, and he admired many, but Aphelios was different. He was almost too pretty, too delicate. He looked like a doll that could be broken so easily.

He blinked and awkwardly looked away, cheeks flushed pink. How could he think of Aphelios as anything but a student…then again, Master Zed had the same interest in him, did he not? It was no secret to the Order that he and Master Zed slept together on the occasion. If anything it was the  _ worst  _ kept secret in the Order, and he wondered if Aphelios knew from how much gossip went around here. He frowned, feeling a pang in his chest. He hoped he didn’t know. He paused. Why did he care what Aphelios knew or thought of his relationship with Master Zed? Kayn shook his head before forcing a smile as he shoved down those feelings. “Phel,” he called, and Aphelios turned to him looking surprised. “I…I mean, Aphelios…I’m heading back to my room. You did good today, I’ll see you tomorrow around noon to train again, alright?”

Aphelios nodded, looking bewildered before smiling slightly. Kayn awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “See you later…” he mumbled before ducking out, heading to his room as thoughts of the Lunari muddled his head, and he unsuccessfully tried to get them out before he went to see his Master.


	2. Show You The Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn and Aphelios finally get hot and heavy following a mission.

Rough bark pressed into Aphelios’s skin as he panted. His body was weak like jelly with each touch that sent fire through his body. He shuddered at the calloused hands that ran along his nude body. A small moan escaped him, and the man at his back chuckled. “Relax,” said Kayn, running his hands along his body. “Let me show you the ropes of this and how to feel good...trust me. I was taught well.”

Aphelios looked back at him with flushed cheeks. He couldn’t speak to protest or say anything back to him. He could only nod at him. He tried to relax, to not be so tense as he felt the man’s member press at his entrance. He shuddered as Kayn rubbed at his ass cheeks, spreading them as he revealed the Lunari’s ass to himself. “I’ll prepare you before hand, just stay relaxed…” informed Kayn, licking at his fingers.

Aphelios flinched at the feeling of warm liquid being massaged around his hole before they prodded at his entrance. “Hn!” Aphelios gasped as he felt a finger slowly press itself inside. It felt strange to him, never having had something like this done to him. He shuddered as Kayn continued to press inside, gently stretching him as he added another finger...and another. 

Aphelios panted, clutching at the tree for support as his legs nearly gave out. Kayn slid his free arm around his lower stomach, holding Aphelios up as he supported him. He pulled the fingers out of Aphelios, smirking as he aligned his member with Aphelios’s prepared asshole. “Are you ready?” Kayn asked, taking things a bit slow for the Lunari.

Aphelios looked back at him and nodded. He clutched a bit tighter onto the tree, the bark scratching at his hands. Slowly he felt a pressure build against his ass before a tinge of pain shot through him before more pressure built inside him. He gasped, gritting his teeth at the building pressure and burning pain in his ass. He let out a cry of discomfort and pain, and Kayn froze. “P-Phel? Are you okay?” asked Kayn worriedly. 

Aphelios winced, looking back at him, shaking his head. “Phel...does it hurt?” He nodded. “I will go slower, okay? Let me know when it doesn’t hurt, okay?” He nodded. Kayn continued to slowly nudge his cock further and further inside until he was fully inside him. Kayn moaned at how tight Aphelios was around him. “Oh f-fuck…” Kayn moaned, leaning over Aphelios as he grabbed at the Lunari’s hips.

He’d never been the one to top before, always playing the submissive one for his Master so for Kayn this was a new feeling. He moaned again at how utterly tight Aphelios was, and he wondered if he had been this tight for Zed. He licked his lips, looking down at the man beneath him. “Ready?” he asked, and Aphelios nodded.

Kayn slowly began to thrust, easing Aphelios’s hole open further and further as the lubricant of his spit helped him more easy access. He grunted, delighted to hear the sound of Aphelios’s moaning and gasping beneath him. Kayn moaned in his ear, grip tightening on Aphelios's body to give him leverage as he eased his thrusts deeper and deeper into the Lunari. He loved the feeling of his tight he was, of the pleasure feeling of his walls clamping down on him. "Oh P-Phel…" he moaned deeply in his ear. "You f-feel so good…"

He pressed his face into the crook of Aphelios's neck as he breathed in his scent. He smelled like damp grass, honey, and nectar. He wanted to eat him all up, to never let him go. He licked the Lunari's neck, planting harsh kisses against his pale neck, marking him as he sucked at the skin. He loved touching him, feeling him, breathing him in. His one hand stayed on Aphelios's lower stomach, just above his dripping cock as he kept him pulled back into him. The other hand went to Aphelios's chest. His calloused fingers rubbing at the man's nipples as he massaged them, pinched them, and worked them into hardened little pebbles.

Kayn's thrusts had increased as they got a bit sloppier the longer it went on. His cock hitting Aphelios in just the right way as he nearly quaked from the brush of Kayn's cock tip at a certain spot. Aphelios moaned loudly, but somewhat hoarsely beneath him, and Kayn smirked against his skin. Slowly his hand at his stomach moved to Aphelios's cock, grabbing it and beginning to pump it in sync with his thrusts. "Do you...do you like it, Phel?" Kayn panted out as he continued to work on building the Lunari closer to the edge.

Aphelios nodded weakly, Kayn holding him up at his point as his legs had long since given out. His hands gripped at the bark, and his head hung downward as he panted. He had never felt something like this before, these feelings of euphoria as Kayn showed him this new sensation of sexual pleasure. He had gotten himself off many times before, but this...this was much better. It was more passionate, more ecstasy filled. He felt his cock twitching from Kayn's aid as he jerked him off, and he felt a combined build up feeling in his belly as the pleasure increased. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a loud cry of pleasure came before Aphelios's vision went white and he collapsed forward, Kayn holding him up. 

Aphelios felt himself release onto Kayn's palm before he warmth filled his insides as Kayn stopped thrusting, pushing himself in as deep as he could. Aphelios grunted, panting as Kayn finished inside of him. He looked over at him with half-lidded eyes that dripped lust into their pupils. Kayn smiled down at him, breathing heavy before he leant in and kissed the Lunari. Aphelios instantly kissed him back, humming against his lips. "That...is how you...do that," mumbled Kayn through kisses.

Aphelios only grunted, nodding as Kayn helped ease him to the ground before wiping his hands in the grass. "When we get back...clean up well, okay?" Kayn reminded, and Aphelios nodded silently. The scythe wielder pulled Aphelios to him, sighing contently as they enjoyed their post-orgasm highs together in a blissful silence.


End file.
